The present invention relates to a front wheel suspension for use in a motor vehicle with a riding saddle.
More vehicles with riding saddles are primarily used to travel over rought terrain. Such motor vehicles generally include a vehicle frame comprising a pair of upper frames which are spaced transversely and extend longitudinally, and a pair of lower frames which are spaced transversely and extend longitudinally, the vehicle frame supporting two front wheels and two rear wheels rotatably thereon.
As disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 59(1984)-89281, each of the front wheels is heretofore supported by a front wheel suspension including a knuckle arm supported by front and rear support arms pivotally attached to the lower frame, the knuckle arm being suspended by a damper attached to the vehicle frame.
In the prior front wheel suspension, the knuckle arm is supported by the front and rear support arms which lie in a plane. With this arrangement, increased mechanical strength and rigidity of the front wheel suspension and the vehicle frame portion which supports the front wheel suspension have resulted in an increased overall weight.